<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do you trust me? by Yurika_Schiffer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359003">Do you trust me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer'>Yurika_Schiffer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Meetings, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you trust me?” the guy asked him, looking at him right in the eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do you trust me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://unxpctedlygreat.tumblr.com/post/151891406804/dialogue-18-with-daichi-please">Also posted on my tumblr</a>, originally a request!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo was making his way back home after a full morning of class. University had been pretty rough on him since the beginning of the semester, with his mandatory morning classes. All he wanted to do was to flop on his bed and sleep. And maybe eat. He was starving.</p><p>He was listing the shops and restaurants that were on his path when suddenly a hand on his shoulder turned him around. He got half-ready to fight, half-ready to flee before his eyes focused on a brown-haired guy who was like a head shorter than him. He didn’t look threatening so Kuroo relaxed a little bit.</p><p>“Do you trust me?” the guy asked him, looking at him right in the eyes. His face looked very serious and, honestly? Kuroo felt like he could trust him.</p><p>“No.” That wouldn’t change anything at the situation though. That guy still almost gave him a heart attack, what the hell. Said guy narrowed his eyes at him a moment, and broke into a side grin.</p><p>“You’re smarter than you look.”</p><p>“Wow, thanks much. I so want to trust you now,” Kuroo deadpanned. The guy had the nerve to laugh at that – and damn it, he had a nice laugh. “What’s all of this even about anyway?”</p><p>“Ah, you see,” the guy started, now sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck, “my ex didn’t believe me when I told him I had moved on and got a new boyfriend and I- I really need to find someone to show him in twenty minutes. You looked pretty laid back and I thought maybe you’d agree?”</p><p>Kuroo looked at him a moment. Overall, the guy was pretty good-looking, Kuroo had to be honest. He also looked sincere so at least he knew he (probably) wasn’t getting into any shady business. And he’d love to help someone get rid of a lousy ex. But most importantly…</p><p>“Does that mean I get a free lunch?”</p><p>The guy snorted and grinned at him. “Of course.”</p><p>“Then count me in. Hi, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou and I’m your boyfriend for the day, nice to meet you!” Kuroo held out his hand with a smirk. The guy shook it, laughing.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Sawamura Daichi and I’m very glad to meet you too.”</p><p> </p><p>After a successful meeting with Sawamura’s ex, Kuroo and him ended up talking together all afternoon and later parted with a new number in their phones – and the promise to have a real date another day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>